Bartlock
by Bartkid16
Summary: What if Bart Simpson was Sherlock Homes? 14 year old Bartlock Simpson tries to solve the mysteries around Springfield with his partner Dr Van Houten while trying to find out who "The Cat", a criminal he loves is and whether to put her away or be with her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bartlock "Bart" Simpson was with his partner Dr Van Houten in a mansion with four people and a dead body in the foyer, the four people were the owner of the mansion Mr Yen, he was a tall man from Japan, he didn't have that 'extremely dangerous' look about him, in fact he looked pretty harmless, he wore a suit, lined up next to him were his butler Jay, also wearing a suit, Yen's wife Aiko and their daughter Akari, the dead person on the floor in the middle of the room with his head on the floor with a bullet through it on the other side of the room by the wall was Yen's oldest child and son Ken, he was 13 years old, blood was splattered on the wall "hmmm"said Bart thinking "Well Bartlock? who did it?"asked Dr Van Houten, Bart stopped at the mention of his full first name which was what he was to be called during a case "well, the victim clearly was decapitated and ended up with a bullet in his head, however according to police reports no one heard a gunshot and the person who had been with him the entire day is Akari, the victim's loving younger by one week sister, she was in the toilet at the time the victim was shot, her whereabouts was confirmed by the butler who has no motive and saw her go in the bathroom, Mr Yen was in his study, during separate interrogations all three of the other suspects confirmed that without being asked, the butler was making dinner, the security camera footage is proof of that and Aiko was in bed, therefore none of them could have done it"said Bart "what? But then how is he dead? Suicide isn't possible because no one can shoot themselves in the head then kick it across the room after cutting it off, and there's blood on the wall"said Dr Van Houten "excellent observation Dr Van Houten, you may make a decent detective someday"said Bart as he walked round the room "I'll stick to writing"said Dr Van Houten "Bartlock my son is dead! Please tell us who killed him"said Mr Yen, Bart stopped walking and turned to him "very well, the police have searched this whole mansion and found no gun, blood stained cloth or anything, therefore, a gun was not used by anyone who lives in this mansion"said Bart "well then who did it!?"asked Akari, she was very upset by this point "I'm getting to that, Mr Yen, a friend of yours who is in a hunting club was due to come over today, is that right?"asked Bart "yes, but before you came, he saw what happened on the news and decided to give me and my family some time to get over this"said Mr Yen, Bart walked to the answering machine and pressed the 'last call' button then picked up the phone and put it down a few seconds later after hanging up "so, your friend called did he? Earlier you said you hadn't used the phone or answering machine all day and yet a rather foul mouthed man just yelled at me saying that that he gave you everything you needed earlier and to stop bothering him, I wonder what that meant"said Bart, the case was coming together "Have you a theory?"asked Dr Van Houten "not a theory, knowledge of what happened"said Bart "the victim was first shot in the head outside with a silenced air rifle then had his head cut off, the murderer dragged him inside and put where his body is now, the head was shot again, thus the blood on the wall"said Bart as Dr Van Houten interrupted him "but Bartlock, there's only one bullet in the victim's head"said Dr Van Houten "exactly, and this is the bullet from the first gun"said Bart as he walked over to a small hole in the wall which had the bullet in it "first gun?"asked Akari "yes, there were two murderers, the first one shot him and dragged him inside then went to hide then the second one shot him again to make sure the first bullet got pushed out of the victim's head so the first person would be harder to find, the second person then left"said Bart, Mr Yen's eyes widened "and the person who did it was..."started Bart.

Hey guys, sorry for my poor detective fanfic writing skills, hope you liked this chapter and this is rated MA because of later chapters, and yeah, see ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was on edge, Bart was about to reveal the killer "MR YEN AND HIS DAUGHTER AKARI!"said Bart, everyone including Dr Van Houten jawdropped "what? Why?"asked Dr Van Houten, Bart turned to him "elementary my dear Van Houten, Springfield Elementary"said Bart, Dr Van Houten was confused at the mention of their former school "what does that have to do with this?"he asked, Bart turned to him "if you remember, some of the teachers had personal issues, depression, failed marriage, a grudge against Ralph and between two, a relationship that never would've worked and so on"he said, Dr Van Houten nodded "well, in the fourth grade when we got snowed in and took over the school if you remember, we looked at our permanent records, while I was looking for stuff to use to blackmail various students I found the permanent record of a certain person, I was surprised they were there and not in a mental institution and before you ask, no it wasn't Diggs, it was one AKARI YEN!"said Bart pointing at Akari when he finished, she hid behind her mother "Bartlock explain yourself!"demanded Mr Yen, Bart turned to him "according to her permanent record, Akari is mentally ill and there have been many related incidents at multiple schools involving her, The Victim found out about this as well as Mr Yen's background of gambling and messed up crimes and threatened to tell the police..."said Bart, Dr Van Houten interrupted him mid sentence "but they don't look like they'd do that and anyway, if Akari is so mentally unstable why isn't there a news article about it?"asked Dr Van Houten "have you noticed how there was barely any news about Mr Yen, Akari, Aiko or Ken before the murder?"asked Bart "yes, what of it?"asked Dr Van Houten "the only reason there wasn't any news about them was because they were and still are attempting to hide Akari's mental illness"he said as he walked over to the body and turned to them "this is what happened, about a week ago, maybe less, The victim found a newspaper in the attic, in it was a article about Akari's mental illness and Mr Yen's background, that was the only copy of the newspaper as all others were destroyed swiftly, when the victim told Mr Yen that he was going to go to the police Yen told Akari and they made a plan to kill him, they had Yen's hunting friend get them the guns and bribed him so he'd keep his mouth shut, they then dragged Ken outside, Mr Yen shot him in the head with a silenced air gun, they then cut off his head, Akari shot it again then kicked it at the wall, that's why there's blood on the wall, they then hid the guns after dragging the body back in and called the police"said Bart "but-but I have an alibi, I was in the toilet"said Akari tearing up "yes well actually the butler isn't who you think he is"said Bart smirking, Akari, Yen and Aiko were confused, the butler proceeded to take a bald cap off his head and took his shirt off to reveal a girder "the name's Wiggum, inspector Clancy Wiggum"he said "what the...so the whole time..."started Yen, Bart nodded "yep, you've been living with him for about two months, Yen jawdropped "last night he texted me saying how you two planned your alibis and how you two bribed him to say you three were nowhere near the victim at the time of death, book em Wiggum"said Bart, Inspector Wiggum grabbed two sets of handcuffs and handcuffed them, two policemen came in with the hunting friend who had supplied the air guns "another case solved by the amazing intellect of Bartlock!"said Dr Van Houten "Van Houten please, do try and speak with a little dignity and anyway, this case was quite simple, cliché if you will"said Bart as he walked to the door "wait! Bartlock!"said Wiggum, Bart stopped and sighed "what is it Inspector Wiggum?"he asked "well uhh where are the air guns?"asked Wiggum, Bart laughed a little at this "have you noticed how the hands on the grandfather clock over there haven't moved since two minutes after the time of death?"asked Bart "yeah?"said Inspector Wiggum "look inside it"said Bart as he grabbed his skateboard, Inspector Wiggum looked inside the grandfather clock and pulled out two air guns, Yen and Akari sighed and cursed Bart under their breath "now now, do try and have some dignity, even though you two will most likely be in Springfield penitentiary for ten years"said Bart, Dr Van Houten laughed at this "now Dr Van Houten I believe we have a stack of cases to get through"said Bart "yes but we got school tomorrow"said Dr Van Houten as he walked over to the door, Bart sighed "then we must be quick about getting back"said Bart, and with that he put on his red jacket, got on his skateboard and went home, Dr Van Houten followed.

Hey guys, got real bored, hope ya liked this chapter, may have left stuff from chapter 1 out, sorry if I did, next chapter will be up soon, I'll try and split it into paragraphs and yeah, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bart was at school in class bored, Springfield Elementary had been

boring enough but Springfield High School was worse, he wore his usual

orange t shirt, red open jacket, red and white trainers, jeans and a

red watch on his right wrist, suddenly a loud knock was heard at the

door "come in"said the teacher, Inspector Wiggum came in "Simpson,

another case"he said, Bart got up and walked out of the class then

walked down the hall with Wiggum beside him "what is it this

time?"asked Bart "robbery and a disappearance"said Inspector Wiggum

"one case at a time Inspector"said Bart "but Bartlock, this is one

case"said Inspector Wiggum, Bart stopped dead in his tracks and turned

around to Inspector Wiggum "where's Van Houten?"he asked, Inspector

Wiggum pointed to a classroom, Bart ran in "Milhouse, case, come

on!"said Bart, Milhouse grabbed his bag and ran out of the room

"Bartlock and Dr Van Houten time?"asked Milhouse, Bart grabbed a fake

pipe from his pocket and put it in his mouth before saying

"definitely", he turned to Inspector Wiggum "what's the location?"he

asked "downtown"said Inspector Wiggum "to the case!"said Bart, and

with that he ran off heading downtown, Dr Van Houten followed with

Inspector Wiggum.

An hour later they were standing in the house of Mr and Mrs Lovejoy in

their daughter Jessica's room, it was completely trashed, some things

were missing, all of it meant a lot to Jessica according to her

parents who she never really liked, her parents despised Bart,

especially her father "See Helen, I knew it would be a waste of time

hiring the Devil's cabana boy"said Mr Lovejoy, Bart ignored him and

looked at the wall which had claw marks on it, Bart traced his finger

along the marks and stopped when something cut it "ow!"said Bart, he

looked at one of the claw marks and pulled what looked like a small

cat claw out "umm am I right in thinking this shouldn't be here?"asked

Bart, Mrs Lovejoy nodded, Bart put the evidence in a small clear

plastic bag which he put in his pocket then looked around, after two

hours they found nothing at all except the pink bow which Jessica always wore in her hair, Bart sat on the floor for an hour by himself thinking after everyone went home.

The next day Bart wasn't at school, he'd spent the day at home in his room trying to figure out what happened, usually a hard case would just annoy him but since Jessica used to be his girlfriend and was known to get into a lot of trouble this case was driving him up the wall, Inspector Wiggum ran in "Bartlock! Robbery in progress at a penthouse downtown"he said, Bart turned to him "Inspector you know I only do cases"said Bart "but it's The Cat!"said Wiggum, Bart's eyes widened, The Cat was the name they had given to the criminal who was behind whatever happened at The Lovejoy's house because the claw that Bart had found was a cat claw "you got the patrol car outside?"he asked, Wiggum nodded, Bart grabbed his jacket and phone then walked to the car "lets go"he said, Wiggum followed, they went to the penthouse.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter is where it gets 18+, most of the chapter is gonna be under 18 stuff, I'm gonna have warnings like this before every chapter which has 18+ stuff in it, if you guys want the alternative chapters which have no 18+ stuff pm me anytime, see ya next time!


End file.
